


Hermione through the ages

by satbiym



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hermione aging, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satbiym/pseuds/satbiym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But imagine Hermione at age 5, a future powerful witch with so much passion crammed into her small body.</p><p>She is smart and cute, but why doesn’t anyone want to talk to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione through the ages

But imagine Hermione at age 5, a future powerful witch with _so much passion crammed into her small body._

She is smart and cute, but why doesn’t anyone want to talk to her?

They say that she’s mean and funny things happen around Lame-ger, _one time when Billy was laughing at her, a BOOK fell on his head._

Whispers follow Hermione as she struggles to navigate the complicated maze that is school. _Edward told me she’s kinda…..queer…..he found her reading a dictionary once…for FUN?! Harriet said that she saw Hermione talking to plants once……..and it seemed like the flowers were DANCING._

_She’s a freak, that Hermione Granger. Stay away from her before her freakishness rubs off on you._

Hermione went home everyday in tears, not knowing why the kids didn’t find the pretty sparks, she made, nice, why they all slowly backed away from her and called her names, why the cute red-head called her  _Lame-ger._

_Settle down Poppet, they don’t know how special you are. You are smartest person I know. Shhh, don’t cry. They’ll see how special you are._

Mum always knew how to talk Hermione down.

So, Hermione spent her days reading, she’ll show those kids. They’ll love her. So what if they don’t appreciate the fire she can create ( _like magic),_ her time will come.

Hermione weeps when she realizes that there is no such thing as magic. She cries and cries and cries, when her parents, her brilliant parents, look at her strangely ( _just like those boys)_ for the very first time.

It’s okay, she decides, it’s fine.Years have made her an expert in self-soothing…but then she always was smart.

Middle school, she promises herself, is when things are going to turn around. She’ll be the best in the class, her teachers atleast will love her. She was too different.

But then, a letter arrives. And for the first time since she’d read that dratted report about the _unlikeliness of magic,_ she feels hope.

She was different, because she was a witch. She will get to (FINALLY) go to a place where she wasn’t so different. She’ll meet friends there. she just has to wait 3 months.

But then……The minute she steps into the castle (A REAL CASTLE) , she realizes _is she really the same as them?_

_The girls with glossed lips and shiny hair, the boys with tales of magic. People who’d lived with magic their whole life._

No matter. She’ll be just as good as them. They’ll realize.

But, then another red-headed boy breaks her heart and she runs and runs and runs, just like she had years ago.

Maybe not everything is so magical, after all. Maybe no amount of magic can cure the human condition.

She wrap her arms around herself, like she always had. _self-soothing, is another art she is proficient in._

Funny how much people care when they think someone is crying, but Hermione doesn’t need pity. She tunes everything out, but then a groan, outside her bathroom stall, breaks her concentration.

_Huh, who knew all she had to do was to stop running?  
_

Humans might not really change with magic, but there are some who don’t have to, she turns to look at those two boys and finds friends.


End file.
